Picking up the Pieces
by DamonSalvatoresVampiress
Summary: Pretend that everything after the countdown in Sonny: So Far never happened. Tawni doesn't turn off the camera, and nothing turns out as expected. Will there be Channy? How many broken hearts must survive? Multi chap. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!! This is my first fanfic ever, so go easy on me, k? i'd like to say that THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT!!!!!!!!**

**The first part is kinda based off of the season finale, but in this story, I'm pretending that everything after Sonny and Chad start counting never happened (that means that Tawni doesn't turn the TV off)**

**Also, this is going to mostly be written in Sonny's Point of view, but I might switch up a few parts.**

**Disclaimer:**

**My friend:*passes note***

**Me:*reads note and falls off chair, laughing uncontrollably***

**Teacher:*picks note up and reads it to the class* Do you own Sonny With a Chance?**

**Entire Class:*starts cracking up***

**Obviously, I own nothing.**

"One… Two…"

"Yeah, I was gonna say that. Um, two and a half…."

"Three!" Chad and I said in unison.

"I like y – "

"Sorry, I like someone else."

My heart shattered into a million pieces, but I employed my acting skills to keep my face smooth as I quickly added more onto my sentence. "But just as a friend. Nothing more."

Chad looked relieved. "Yeah, it'd be kinda awkward if one of us felt that way but the other didn't, ya know?"

I nodded. After a short, but extremely awkward, silence, Chad motioned to the stage. "We should probably go back now."

I followed him out, feeling sparks when our hands brushed, then my heart broke all over again as I remembered his previous words._ I wonder who he likes…. Maybe it's that girl on MacKenzie Falls, Portlyn.. or that other girl, Chastity. Oh well…_ I brushed the thoughts out of my head. _Smile for the camera, Sonny. Just smile for the camera._

**I know it's really short, but I will have more up later today, since my computer is evil and deleted EVERYTHING so I had to start over.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**And I don't know the real names of all the MacKenzie Falls cast, so if you know, PLEASE TELL ME!! It will be really important later.**

**See that green button down there? If you click on it, it gives you candy =p**

**REVIEW!!!! Even if you hate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:"YES!!!! I OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!!!!!!!!"**

**Zora:*pops out of vent and hits me over the head* snap out of it, woman! *pops back into vent***

**Me:*sticks tongue out at vent and mumbles* a girl can dream…**

**It ain't rocket science. Still don't own Sonny With a Chance. Or demi. Or Sterling (sadly. But I'm working on it!)**

SPOV

I started to walk over to the seat next to Tawni, but Chad beat me to it._ Stupid Cooper. Stupid huge blue eyes. Stupid ultra white smile. Stupid dimples. Stupid perfect gold hair. Stupid perfect skin. _

I sat down in the seat on the end.

"Well, wasn't THAT conversation interesting," Gilroy boomed.

"Sure was," I started to agree, then the words sank in. "wait, what? You were watching that?"

"Gotcha." Gilroy smirked at me. "Well, not really you. More like a certain… CHAD DYLAN COOPER is the one we got. So, who is this crush of yours?"

Chad shifted uncomfortably in his (rather comfortable, I must add) chair. "Oh, it's uh, no one. I just needed an excuse, you know. Girls," he scoffed. "They cry at the stupidest things."

I glared at the back of his head. That made tears spring to my eyes, but I was an actress, no matter what Chad Dylan Pooper said. I pretended that it didn't hurt me. "The only way I would cry if you didn't like me, Cooper," I spat, "was if they were tears of joy."

He slowly turned to me so I could see his rage-filled eyes. "You're just mad cuz you're not good enough for alla this," he said, pointing to his smirking face.

"You're right. I'm too good for 'alla that,'" I mocked him, pointing to the now-shrinking smirk on his face.

"Random."

"Drama snob."

"Wannabe _funny_," he hissed.

"Jerk-throb."

"_Slut!"_

The rage flew out of me. _Hey, when did we stand up?_ I thought distractedly.

"_What _did you call me?" I whispered, forgetting we were on Live TV.

"A _slut_," he repeated. "A stupid, unfunny, bitchy _whore_."

Tears streamed down my face._ Shit, Sonny, you're on TV,_ the smart part of my brain told me.

I hurriedly walked off the stage, but not before I saw Tawni slap Chad across the face. His head actually snapped to the side._ I thought that only happened in movies and on MacKenzie Falls, _ I thought.

Once I was outside, I let the slight breeze dry my tears, glad my mascara was waterproof. i felt like I was in a daze as I stepped into a cab, leaving the limo for Tawni to take. I directed the driver to my apartment. _Good thing Mom's out of town._ I didn't want her to see what a mess I was. It was only after I reached my door that I remembered I had left my car and house keys at the studio when I had found out that Gilroy had arranged for a limo to pick us up. _Oh, well. It's not that far. I can walk it._

I turned, my motions automatic as I placed one foot in front of the other. My car was still in the studio parking lot, where I had left it. My pace picked up. _I just want to get out of here._ Maybe I would call in sick tomorrow, just to avoid the jerk-throb.

I opened the door to my side of the dressing room, only to see the last person I wanted to encounter. But he wasn't alone. He was kissing a blonde girl. _Why does she look familiar?_ I asked myself.

**Haha, a cliffy. It's obvious who the girl is, but how will Sonny react? What will Chad do? The answer can be summed up in one word: REVIEW!!!!!**

**I'm new, so only 3 reviews and you get the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I was going to wait for 3 reviews, but I was in the mood to write and since I was new, I wasn't expecting many anyway. So, this chapter is dedicated to the first person to ever review one of my stories *drumroll***_**bunpire**_**!!!  
Disclaimer: you know, I've never really seen the need to write more than just "disclaimer" I mean, isn't it obvious what's going to come next? I mean, seriously, people, **_**use your brains**_** (unless you were separated from it at birth. In that case, find your brain first and THEN use it =p)**

CPOV **(haha, I guess you have to wait until the next chapter to know Sonny's reaction. But have fun reading in Chad's)**

"Tawni?" a slightly hoarse voice came from the doorway, sounding like the person had cried and not spoken for a while.

I reluctantly pulled my lips away from her. But my girlfriend was more eager to pull away. She jumped back as if my touch had disgusted or shocked her or something. Yeah, right. Everyone knows CDC is irresistible. I mentally popped my (very expensive) collar.

Sonny was standing in the doorway, her expression shocked and…. disgusted? No, that can't be right. But wait, I'm _always_ right. It was one of the many benefits of being Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny shook her head. "Tawn, we're talking about this tomorrow."

Ignoring me completely (ignore! Me! Chad Dylan Cooper! SONNY MUNROE IGNORED CHAD DYLAN COOPER!), Sonny grabbed her keys from the small stand by the door and turned on her (very cute – stupid cute) heel. The door slammed shut less than a second later.

I pulled Tawni back into the circle of my arms. "Hey, babe, weren't we in the middle of something?"

The gorgeous blonde tween queen smiled up at me. "Nope. You have to remind me."

That was all I needed before I attacked her lips with my own again.

***hides* don't kill **_**me!**__**Chad's**_** the jerk-throb!!!**

**Review and you get a prezzy =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to dedicate this chapter to **_**bunpire **_** , **_**twistedcandycane **_** and **_**3picPhail**_**. Thank you guys for reviewing, and and thank you to everyone who put me on Story Alert or added my story to their favorites list. I honestly didn't expect any Reviews or Favorites on the same day I put the story up.**

**And everyone who hates me for the short chapters, I promise they WILL get longer =p**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah… you know, the usual**

SPOV

I stared. "Tawni?" I finally managed to force one word out of my throat.

She jumped away from Chad like she had been electrocuted. _Serves his ego right,_ I thought.

So _this_ was his excuse for not returning my feelings. I should've known. "Tawn, we're talking about this tomorrow." Like I was going to talk to her with _him_ here. Besides, I was so close to snapping, and a fight with Tawni was the _last _thing I needed.

So I grabbed my keys, turned around, and slammed the door as hard as I could. I dropped the 'I don't give a crap' act, slowing down, and my shoulders relaxing. I can only be an exploding ball of Sonshine for so long, you know?

I threw my purse into the passenger seat of my car. The entire drive home, short as it was, was torture. The road kept blurring. Or maybe tears kept welling up in my eyes. Same difference. _He actually chose Tawni over me. Tawni is actually dating the love of my life._ But how could I blame them when I hadn't even known that I loved him until he broke my heart? Sure, I had always _liked _ him, but now I realized, it had always run deeper than some silly crush.

I stumbled up to my apartment and into my room. There, I fell on my bed, still fully dressed. _Who cares?_ I thought, my exhausted eyelids already sliding shut.

CPOV

For some reason, I couldn't fall asleep. Usually I was tired enough to drop dead. _Wouldn't that make Sonny happy, _I thought dryly. I looked at the girl sleeping next to me. Who knew that Tawni Hart snored? _Maybe I should tell that clown from Tween Weekly. What's his name? San Diego? San Francisco? Santiago? _

But it wasn't thoughts of the blonde girl next to me that kept me awake. It was the face of a beautiful, exploding ball of Sonshine.

SPOV

I stormed into the Prop House to see the two lovebirds snuggling on the couch.

"TAWNI HART!"

She looked up at me. "What?"

"Why the hell are you dating our enemy?"

"Weren't _you _the one who went all "peace picnic!" on us?"

"That was _before_ I saw what jerks they were. Anyway, the worst part id that you didn't tell us. If you had, I wouldn't have reacted this bad. And _you,_" I started, turning my attention to Chad.

He stood up. "It's none of your damn business who I date! If I want to date Tawni, I will, and I don't give a shit if you hate it!"

Of course, that was when Marshall just _had _to walk into the room. "Sonny. Chad. My office. Now."

I shot Chad the dirtiest look I could muster.

Just as we were sitting down, Marshal started to talk. "Mr. Condor and I were talking about your inappropriate behavior on Gilroy's show – "

"It was _her _fault!"

"It was _his _fault!"

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was. We need you guys to stop fighting or our ratings may go down. And everyone agrees that the best way to do this would be if Sonny guest starred on MacKenzie Falls."

We sprang out of our chairs.

"What?" we yelled at Marshall.

"What?!" we yelled at each other, louder.

"What?!" we yelled at Marshall again.

"Sorry kids, but that's the final word. You can't argue with Mr. Condor."

* * *

A week with that jerk! Hell no!

I threw another dart at the signed picture of Chad he had given me the first time we met. I didn't keep it on purpose or anything. I just…. forgot to throw it away. Yeah, that's what happened.

Zora popped into the dressing room. "Sonny, I feel so bad for you!"she wailed, pulling me into a very un-Zora-like hug. "Do you need my cold cut catapult to help you get through the week?"

I smiled, "no thanks, Zora. I'm good."

* * *

CPOV

I hung two of Sonny's old MacKenzie Falls uniforms (from when the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper _acted_ like he was her friend) in the closet of the dressing room we had for our guest stars (beat _that_, Randoms). After looking around for a while, I decided to prop her script against the mirror. I stared at the bright yellow sticky note on the script, reading my perfect handwriting for the millionth time. Then I tore the apology not off the script. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do apologies.

**I'm sorry if – oh, who am I kidding? I'm sorry **_**that**_** it's really boring, but I kinda needed this chapter. Anyway, I need to know the names of the actors on MacKenzie Falls, because the only ones I know are Chad, Portlyn, Ferguson, and Chastity. If no one tells me what they are by tomorrow, I just won't refer to them by name, so, if you know, TELL ME!!!**

**Before you give up and say "oh, it's a typical Sonny guest stars, they fall in love kind of story" I have to tell you, it's NOT. It's different, but I won't tell you how =p.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, I am dedicating this to the people who reviewed – you know who you are =p**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: OHMYGOD I OWN CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!!!!!!!!**

**My (saner than me) friend: Ummm, Tanisha, you realize that all you own is a cardboard cutout of him, right?**

**Me: *looks around and holds finger to lips* shhhh!**

**I OWN NOTHING, OKAY?!?!? STOP MAKING ME REPEATING IT, YOU SADISTS!!!!!!!**

SPOV

I stepped into the hellhole I was going to waste the next week of my life on; Stage 2. _Well, at least there won't be any surprises with the drama snob clones._

"Sonny!" an unfamiliar male voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see Ferguson, the actor who played Devon on Mackenzie Falls. I don't know that because I watch it, I just…. like to keep track of the competition. At least that's what I tell my cast. "Ferguson, right?" I plastered my signature toothy smile on my face.

"Yep." He fell into step next to me. "The director, Rick, isn't here yet, but he told me yesterday to show you to your dressing room." He stopped in front of a plain wooden door. "Sorry, it's right next to Chad's," he stage-whispered. Big surprise. He _is _an actor, after all. "He really shouldn't have talked to you like he did, especially on TV."

I smiled at him. "Chad will be Chad."

He laughed. "True. Anyway, your uniform and script should be in there. Table read in an hour." He winked at me and walked away.

My dressing room for the week was just a little bigger than the one I shared with Tawni, but the layout made it appear bigger than I was. My eyes were immediately drawn to the huge bouquet of red roses, strategically propped against the mirror, along with this week's script for MacKenzie Falls.

I fished a small, bright yellow card (sound familiar, anyone?) out of the bouquet, opening it to see bright blue words written inside.

_Sonny, _

_ So Random! Just won't be worth my time without you this week._

"Aww, that's so sweet," I said out loud. But who had sent the roses?

* * *

CPOV

I peeked inside Sonny's new dressing room. So thoughtful of her to leave the door open.

"Aww, that's so sweet," she smiled at the roses I had sent her. Did she read the card? Oh, yeah – there it was, in her perfect little hand. Of course she thought it was sweet. That was what I wanted her to think. _Chad Dylan Cooper is always right,_ I thought smugly.

* * *

" THIS DOES _NOT _ HAPPEN TO CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!"

I threw my new script at the mirror in front of me. It hit Mirror-Chad right in the face. "_Not the face_," I hissed, glaring at it.

This was going to be the first time a female guest star's character did _not _fall in love with MacKenzie. "This can't be right," I muttered under my breath, already storming off to find Rick.

* * *

SPOV

"RICK!!!" Chad's scream had probably been heard in Canada.

"Probably ran out of hairspray," I whispered to Ferguson, who was sitting next to me as I was having my nails painted a soft pink to match the personality of my character on MacKenzie Falls, Kate. I was in a good mood, since I had read just enough of my script to notice that I wouldn't be playing Chad's love interest. What a relief.

I watched Chad's face get redder and redder as the conversation with Rick continued, until he stormed back to his dressing room, whipping out his phone as he walked. Not five minutes later, Tawni walked in, going to Chad's dressing room as if she had done it a million times before. Now that I thought about it, I didn't remember seeing her face on the Do Not Admit wall when I had come in.

* * *

CPOV

So it wasn't a mistake after all. Not only was Sonny not going to be playing my love interest, she was going to be kissing _Ferguson_. Well, they were getting along too well already. Time for Chad Dylan Cooper to take care of this problem._ Talking in third person again, Chad?_ "Shut up," I growled.

But before I put my amazing brain to work, I needed to take my mind off it for a while. I quickly pulled out my cell phone out of my pocket to type in a quick text to Tawni.

* * *

SPOV

Rick walked over to where I was sitting and talking to Ferguson and Portlyn. They were surprisingly nice and fun to talk to. "Sonny, do you mind getting Chad for us? He's going to be later than he usually is."

_Why me?_ "sure." I bounced out of my chair.

I made my way to Chad's dressing room, throwing the door open without knocking, just like he always did to me. "Chad, Rick says you need to – wow."

Chad and Tawni were lying on the black couch, with Tawni under Chad and Chad's shirt on the floor. They didn't even bother to stop kissing at my noisy entrance. "CHAD!" I yelled.

"Who dares to interrupt Chad Dylan Cooper?" he asked. "oh, it's you."

Well, at least they weren't kissing anymore. "Rick says you need to be at the table read right now," I said, my voice sounding dead and monotonous, even to me.

I didn't even bother to close the door before I walked away.

**Review and I just **_**might**_** put another chapter up tonight =D**

**Come on, doesn't that shiny green button look lonely?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I get on with the story, I would like to thank everyone for all the really sweet reviews and for supporting me =)**

**Ok, enough with the mushy stuff.**

**Disclaimer: ya know, the usual…**

SPOV

The table read was horrible. Chad kept having little temper tantrums every single time he thought someone did something wrong. But I didn't have such a bad time, because I was actually _allowed _to insult him. And I thought this week would be torture.

CPOV

I stared at Sonny. Was she really relishing insulting me as much as her face told me she was? After everything I'd done for her? That little _bitch_. Once again, CDC is proved as the better person. I got several weird looks when I smirked and popped my collar. And what was up with Ferguson? He glared at me every chance he got. The amazing Chad Dylan Cooper was helping him with his acting, and he had the nerve to _glare_ at the greatest actor of our generation (**a/n yeah, in your dreams Pooper)**. This was unacceptable. I looked at Rick, but he shook his head at me. At _me!_ What was wrong with the universe today? Even the _girls_ were shooting dirty looks in my direction. _This must be a nightmare._ The female species (except for Sonny) was required by _law_ to _swoon, _not scowl.

Rick suddenly stood up. "I'm done with this crap. Chad, get _out_ of here until you can act like a mature adult. We'll try this again in an hour, and if _Mr. Cooper_," he spat my name out disgustedly, "and if you act half the age you are, then this will go _much _smoother." With that, he walked out of the room.

Chastity, Portlyn and Marta **(a/n – I think that's the name of the girl who plays Penelope. Correct me if I'm wrong)** all walked up to me and slapped my perfect face. In the same spot. All _three_ of them.

"_NOT THE FACE!_" I screamed at their backs as the stalked away. At first, they didn't answer, but then Portlyn held up her hand, flipping me off without missing a beat. My jaw dropped. Portlyn flipped Chad Dylan Cooper off. Why was someone giggling? And the stupid cuteness of that giggle can only mean one thing – Sonny.

SPOV

I couldn't stop the smile that forced its way onto my face when the MacKenzie Falls girls all slapped Chad's face. _What did I see in him anyway?_

"That looks painful," Ferguson commented from the chair next to me.

I nodded. "Oh. My. God. Portlyn just flipped him off!" I fought the giggle threatening to burst from my mouth, but it bubbled up anyway, causing Chad to turn and glare at me.

"_YOU GUYS ARE ALL JUST JEALOUS!!" _he screeched.

I covered my ears. "Of what? His lack of talent or his girlish scream?" I asked Ferguson.

He shrugged. "if you ask me, I don't think any of those traits are worthy of envy. Girls are into other traits."

I smiled flirtatiously. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

He smiled back. "Like good kissers."

He leaned in, his strong hand cupping my face.

**Dun dun dunnnn…. What happens? Will they kiss? Will Sonny pull away? Will they become a couple? How does Chad feel about this?**

**REVIEW!!!! Mwahahahaaa… I'm evil… making you review for the next chapter *Zora-like expression***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'd like to give a **_**very **_**special thanks to **_**bunpire **_**for supporting me and reviewing every chapter =D and I have to warn you in advance that this is a really suckish chapter, but I was out all day and I needed to put **_**something**_** up. And don't hate me if I don't update tomorrow because I have a concert and will probably die after standing on risers in 3-inch heels for an hour. Why am I in Choir again? oh yeah, because I'm **_**stupid **_**(and I like to sing)**_**.**_** Anyway, I'll make up for it on Friday, I promise…. that is, if I survive my Geometry test. *shudders* I'm sorry I just used the G-word…. K, on to the story!!**

**Disclaimer: come on, guys, I'm not **_**that**_** old and boring. Turns out, owning a show is a **_**lot**_** of work… and I'm lazy… do the math. I **_**obviously**_** don't own SWAC or the song Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson.**

"No public displays of affection on set," a strangely distorted voice boomed in our ears. I turned my head to glare at Chad as he lowered his megaphone.

"You jerk! Why do you have to ruin _everything_ good in my life?!" I cried, and without waiting for a response, I ran into my dressing room, locking the door behind me. _Calm down, Sonny. Tears down, Sonny up. Music. I need music._ I opened my shiny black guitar case, thankful that I had remembered to bring it with me. I spend about, oh, two seconds tuning it, then began to play, letting my feelings flow out in one of my favorite songs. **(a/n – Demi is actually a Kelly Clarkson fan. That's SO convenient for me =p)**

CPOV

After enduring another two seconds of glares, I stood up and walked to my dressing room, but stopped before opening the door. A beautiful voice floated out of the room next to mine. Sonny. There was no way to mistake that voice.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Did she sing that because of _me?_ No, probably not. But even _I _could see (or hear, same difference) Sonny's perfect talent. So I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to a name I never thought I would call: Joseph Jonas.

_**Please,**_** for the sake of my sanity, **_**REVIEW!!!**_** Love it? Tell me. Hate it? TELL ME! Do a stressed out teenager a favor. I mean, I have a Math test coming up, I think I deserve an honest review. Or several. =p**

**In the words of TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, Peace out suckas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**First, I would like to discourage any murderous thoughts right now, because I tried to update yesterday, but my internet hates me -.-**

**And I also want to that everyone who reviewed, added my story to Story Alert or Favorites. I would thank everyone individually, but that has to wait for next time because I'm pretty sure everyone hates me right now and just wants me to get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: oh my god!!!! HHHAAAAIIIII STERLING!!!!!!!!!! *runs up and hugs him***

**Sterling: um, do I know you?**

**Me: of course you do! I'm your owner!**

**Sterling: uh-huh. You mean you're the owner of this? *pulls out cardboard cutout of himself***

**Me: dang it. U got me *sighs dramatically***

**Sterling: *feels bad* if it makes you feel any better…. *signs cardboard cutout and hand it over***

**Me: *starts spazzing* yayayayayyayayay!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sterling: you know you still don't own SWAC, right?**

**Me: I don't care!**

**Sterling: okay *walks away***

***5 seconds later***

***my phone rings***

**Me: *sing-song voice* helloooo?**

**Sterling: do you care now?**

**Me: nope**

**Sterling: fine.**

**Me: fine!**

**Sterling: good!**

**Me: good! **

**Sterling: So are we good?**

**Me: oh, we're **_**so**_** good *hangs up***

SPOV

I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come on in," I called.

Ferguson opened the door. "Hey."

I perked up. "Hey."

He smiled at me. "Do you want to finish what Chad interrupted?"

I giggled and walked over to him, stretching up on my toes to shorten the distance between our faces. But when our lips met, I didn't feel the sparks I felt whenever Chad and I simply brushed hands. Something about the kiss felt just plain _wrong. _ I tried to pull away, but Ferguson pulled me back, deepening the kiss.

"No," I tried to say, but he used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth. His hand traveled down my back, then slid under the soft material of my shirt. I resorted to the only thing I could think of; I bit his tongue.

Ferguson stepped back. "I should have known," he sneered. "You're just another comedic nun. I'll have better luck with the Blondie." He sauntered out of the room.

_Why is it that the guys I like are all just big jerks?_ I shakily sat down on the edge of my couch.

"Sonny? Are you okay?"

I looked at my open door to see Chad, who had one hand behind his back. "Do I _look_ okay?"

He smiled. Smiled, not smirked. "You always look better than just _okay._"

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"I just came by to deliver these." With that, he pulled several roses out from behind his back. Most were yellow, but there were a few red ones mixed in.

I stood up to take the roses. I fished a bright blue card with gold writing, not noticing the similarity to the card I had received upon my arrival to MacKenzie Falls. _I'm sorry,_ the card read. "Wow," I said. "Another apology from Chad Dylan Cooper? What is the world coming to?"

"You're so funny."

I pretended not to notice the sarcasm. "Now I get a _compliment?_ Who are you and what have you done with Chad Dylan Cooper?"

He held a finger to his lips. "Shh. It's a secret."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we're _so_ good." He walked away, but before disappearing into his dressing room, he turned his head and shot me his signature wink.

I smiled and sniffed the roses, then decided to get a fro-yo to help me get over Ferguson. _And I have to kiss him? ugh. I'd rather plant one on Chad._

I on my way to the cafeteria, I turned a corner and bumped into someone. "I'm so sor – OH MY GOD!" I screamed. "You're – you're" my star struck lips just wouldn't form the name.

"Starts with a J," the dark-haired newcomer helped me out.

"You're Joe Jonas!"

**YAY! Joe is finally here! Will he find out about Sonny's amazing talent? What will happen if he does? REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haaaiiii everyone!! Thanks for the really sweet reviews. They really make my day =]**

**Anyway, enough sappy stuff. Here's chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: show of hands, how many people actually read this part? *no hands go up* that's what I thought.**

**=p OBVIOUSLY don't own SWAC**

_Recap: "You're Joe Jonas!"_

Joe looked down at himself. "are you sure I'm not Nick? I mean, these _are _his pants."

I pretended to think about it. "well, now that you mention it…." I giggled at Joe's expression. "just kidding. Your hair is _waaayyy_ better than Nick's."

"Really?"

"no."

He chuckled. "You're funnier in person."

I flipped my hair nonchalantly. "I know."

He smiled at me. "wanna grab a fro-yo?"

"sure." I fell into step beside him, my curls bouncing with each step. As we walked into the cafeteria, it felt like a movie as all noise ceased, eyes turning to us. Most were in awe, but Ferguson was glowering at us. No, scratch that. At _me._

I shot a Chad-worthy smirk in his direction as we passed. For some reason, Chad was in there too, sitting across from Tawni and eating a chocolate fro-yo, a slight smile on his face as he watched me with Joe. But I realized just how fast Chad Dylan Cooper's facial expression can change when that smile turned into a look of disbelief and… anger? I wondered why and felt some weight on my shoulders. _Oh. My. God. Joe Jonas just put his arm around me!!!!!_

"what flavor do you want?" Joe asked me.

"Chocolate."

I held the lever down as he filled a cone up for me, then one for himself. We sat down across from each other.

"So, Sonny, I heard you're going to be on MacKenzie Falls this week. Does that mean you're not doing So Random!?"

I shrugged slightly. "Just for a week, then I'm back."

Joe's forehead wrinkled slightly. "What is that stupid drama even about? For some reason, I always seem to mysteriously get knocked out whenever Kevin forces me to watch it."

"Believe me, Joe, I've been asking myself the same question ever since I got here."

We laughed in perfect harmony. _Hey, our voices would sound great in a song together, _I thought, before shaking that hopeless thought out of my head. Joe Jonas would never sing a song with _me._

"Something wrong?" Joe asked me. I shook my head. "Hey, Sonny, you have something on your face."

My heads heated up. "What? Where?"

"Right…. There." He pushed my yogurt cone right onto my nose.

My mouth fell open. "Oh. No. You. _Didn't_."

He plastered a look of fake regret mixed with mischief on his face. "oh, but Sonny, I _did. _What do _you _plan on doing about it?"

I sighed, shoulders slumping. "nothing. Except _this!"_

Using my spoon as a slingshot, I flung some yogurt at him, but my aim was slightly off. Instead of hitting his face, the chocolate glob buried itself in Joe's hair.

Both of us froze. "Did that land where I _think _it landed?" he asked me.

"Psht, no." my voice shot up a few octaves.

"Sonny Munroe!!!" he yelled, standing up.

_Oh no, he's probably going to dump some in my hair._ So I did the only thing that was really an option. I made a run for it.

Joe chased me all the way into my dressing room, giggles coming from my mouth the entire time.

He looked at the guitar sitting on the couch. _Hey, I thought I put that away._ He smiled at me. "Do you play?"

I shrugged. "just in my free time. It's nice to get away from all the drama at the studio for a little while."

"Can I hear a song?" he asked.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but the screen kept blurring…. Okay, fine, you got me… I kept tearing up. anyway, sorry for the disappointment if you were expecting a funny note at the beginning… just gonna have to wait for next time. And if anyone cares enough… the bad mood is because of boy troubles and some really, really, REALLY bad news…. But that's confidential ;P **

**Who knew there was so much drama outside of Mackenzie Falls? I didn't. **_**Didn't**_** being the key word there.**

**Disclaimer:**

**My friend:*calls Sterling* Hi, Sterling? This is a friend of the girl you gave a signed cardboard cutout to…. Yeah, the cute Indian girl… anyway, she's heartbroken… maybe you should.. I don't know… let her own SWAC? It might help her… aww, too bad… yeah, I'll tell her you said that… k bye! *turns to me* Sterling says hi!**

**Me: what did he **_**really**_** say?**

**My friend: he wants you to feel better.. STERLING KNIGHT FEELS SORRY FOR YOU!!!!! I AM SOOO JEALOUS!!!**

**Me: well, that's not going to help me own SWAC, will it?**

JPOV

After a slight hesitation, Sonny nodded. She sat down on the couch and patted the space next to her. I took the offered seat and watched her hands as the skillfully tuned the guitar. Then her mouth opened and the most beautiful sound I had ever heard came out.

_I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me._

I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine. Machine.

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Oh, baby, that's just me!

And who said I can't be single  
I have to go out and mingle  
BABY, that's not me  
No, no.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the La-la land machine.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal

_[guitar]___

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
When everything's the same  
In La-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well I will stay the same  
In La-la land...

Machine

I won't change anything of my life  
(I won't change anything of my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

La la la la la....

I raised my gaze from her black nails to her perfect red mouth, and finally to her warm chocolate eyes. But a movement behind her head caught my eye next. It was in the… vent? No, that's just insane. I shrugged the uneasy feeling off.

SPOV

I saw Joe's slight shrug. My face fell. "You didn't like it?" I asked, head tilted slightly to the side.

He smiled at me. "No, no I didn't shrug at your song. Your voice is beautiful."

I smiled. "Thanks you, Joe."

ZPOV

I smiled down at my camera. "Nice work," I muttered, both to myself and the camera. Then I slithered through a few vents to wait for Chad in his dressing room.

CPOV

I hurried – no, scratch that, CDC doesn't hurry – I briskly walked to my dressing room to meet the miniature Random, Zora. What? Did you actually think I didn't know her name? Um, hel-_lo,_ wasn't her name spelled right on my Do Not Admit wall? I just_ act_ like I don't know their names. But it's worth it. Sonny's just too adorable when she's yelling at me.

Zora handed me the tape. "Thanks, sad kid." Like I was actually going to _use_ her real name? Psh, yeah right. I halted any protests by handing her a huge wad of cash.

"Thanks, three-named doofus!" her eyes lit up as she crawled back into the vent.

I quickly sent the tape to Tween Weekly. Sonny was going to love me forever when her singing career started up… not that I wanted her to love me… or did i? were these butterflies in my stomach, this satisfaction at doing something _nice_, were these signs of _love?_ No, I hope not. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall for the ladies; the ladies fall for him.

Or was that just another of my rules that was meant to be broken by Sonny?

**Do a heartbroken teenager a favor: REVIEW!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I'm so so so sorry for the super-late update! I got grounded and right now I'm sneaking onto the computer, so expect really short chapters for a while.**

**On another short but sweet note: thanks to everyone who reviewed, but don't get your hopes up =p**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah…. I don't own SWAC**

SPOV

Joe and I were sitting next to each other on the couch in front of the TV when Santiago Heraldo popped up on the screen. Wait, it gets worse. He started talking. About _me._

"And we have more shocking news," he started. "Chad Dylan Cooper, star of number one tween drama, Mackenzie Falls, sent in this clip of Sonny Munroe, star of So Random. Personally, I have no idea why Mackenzie Falls hasn't been canceled yet."

Then on the huge screen next to Santiago, a clip of me singing for Joe showed up.

CPOV

I stared at the clown on my TV screen. _Shit, I forgot to tell them to leave my name out of it just in case._

I looked at my watch. 5…4….3….2…1.. right on cue, the door to my dressing room burst open, revealing a not-so-Sonny Sonny.

"Chad, I can't believe you sent that tape in to Santiago!!! Actually, I can't believe you even had that! How did you get it?"

"I paid sad kid."

"Sad kid?"

"The miniature wannabe funny."

"Zora," she realized. "But why?"

I took a step closer to un-Sonny. "Look, Sonny, you've got talent, and I think the world should know."

She stepped closer to jab a stiff, painful finger in my chest. "Look, _Chad,"_ she said my name with contempt. "If I wanted the world to know, they would. Don't you understand, my music is where I can escape, be myself. By myself. Now you've gone and ruined something else. Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

Her voice had risen to a scream by the end of her rant.

I didn't know what to do. So I did what I had wanted to do for a while. I stepped forward to press my full pink lips to her perfectly glossy red ones. It seemed like the perfect plan. After all, no one could resist Chad Dylan Cooper. Or so I thought.

SPOV

Chad Dylan Cooper was kissing me. If this had happened before Gilroy's show, I would have kissed back. After all, I _did_ love him. And I still did, but I wasn't naïve like I had been before. Or, at least not as much as before. I pulled away. No way was my heart getting broken by him again.

CPOV

Suddenly the warmth against my lips disappear. I didn't even get time to open my eyes before a stinging slap burned on my cheek.

"What the hell?!" I screamed at her. "You're supposed to kiss me back, not slap me!"

"Tawni would disagree."

No way in hell was someone with a name like Sonny supposed to sound so cold… so harsh. I stared at her rigid back as she walked out. She didn't bounce. She walked quickly, as if wrapped in a shell of ice. Sonny was gone. Now there was only Allison Munroe.

**Short, but I haven't had much time, so give me a break. I promise once I am freed from this torture, longer chapters will find your screens. But, for now, you just have to…. REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I, the most obsessed Sterling Knight fan in the history of crazy stalker fans, solemnly swear that I do not own the amazing show known as Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

SPOV

I ran to the place where I could always find comfort; also known as the Prop House. I was fully intending to sit there and bawl until someone made me shut up, only to find one teensy little problem: someone had beaten me to it. I ran to the blonde mess on the couch.

"Tawni, what's wrong?" Hey, just because she hurt me doesn't mean I won't be nice to her.

She held on to my arm, and her words must have sounded like gibberish to anyone else, but I understood. "Okay, Tawn, don't worry about it." I pulled her in for a hug. "I'll fix this, okay? Just go and make yourself pretty again."

She nodded, wiped her tears, and headed towards the dressing room. I stormed off in the opposite direction, towards another dressing room. And guess who had to feel my wrath.

* * *

CPOV

Sonny stormed into my dressing room less than an hour after her dramatic (see, that's why I wanted her on MacFalls. DRAMATIC. She's rather good at it, if I do say so myself) exit.

"What is the matter with you?!"

What? Who was the one who walked out and came crawling right back? "What's the matter with me? What's the matter with _you_?!" I countered.

"Chad, I can't believe you. First, you insult me on Gilroy's show, then you apologize, then you send in that tape to Santiago," Ha! I knew his name was Santiago! "then you kiss me, then you break up with Tawni! You're so damn bipolar! I don't even know why I – " she suddenly shut up, her face beet red.

"Why you what, Sonny?" I made my ocean blue eyes melt in that way I knew nobody could resist, not even Sonny Monroe.

"Well, I – I – uhh, I – " she stuttered, obviously at a loss for words.

I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I think I know. You don't know why you're so insanely in love with me, is that right?" I moved my lips away from her ear, popping my collar. "Don't worry about it, babe. No one can resist Chad Dylan Cooper."

I saw her eyes blaze with anger. Oh, crap. I let my ego get in the way again. "Go to hell, Chad!" she screeched.

**************

Nobody's POV

Unknown to Sonny and Chad, Joe heard every word, and the simmering rage and hatred for the blond actor grew stronger.

The next day, for the first time in years, Chad Dylan Cooper didn't come to work.

**Review? No? no, you mean yes! ;P**


End file.
